Hello, don't die, and enjoy
has created the chat has renamed the chat 'I was board' has invited Chipper Chipper: What is this? has invited PencilLord SparkTheDragon: i have no idea :/ PencilLord: Hi invited CAW, and otherCAW Chipper: Mwahaha PencilLord: WHY IS CHIPPER HERE SparkTheDragon: why has nicknamed Chipper to TheOnlyCaw has kicked CAW, and otherCAW SparkTheDragon: Why is that a problem? PencilLord: She's turning people to crows SparkTheDragon: AA invited TestDummy0 has renamed TestDummy0 to CAWDummy CAWDummy: CAW SparkTheDragon: THAT's NOT GOOD has kicked CAWDummy, and TheOnlyCaw has joined the chat Chipper: >:) has permanently banned Chipper has joined the chat TestDummy0: Caw caw CAW (there are others) has invited CAW1, CAW2, and two more has permanently banned TestDummy0, and CAW1 has permanently banned CAW2, CAW3, and CAW4 SparkTheDragon: there has joined the chat, Renamed the chat to CROW INVASION, and invited CAW5, and CAW6 SparkTheDragon: WHat invited Scaleflames PencilLord: is that even possible Scaleflames: whats happening SparkTheDragon: long story short, crows Scaleflames: i thought chipper stopped PencilLord: Never trust a crow? [Scaleflames invited Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, and SUNNY to the chat Starflight: No Crows for me, i'm out. has left the chat PencilLord: brb Tsunami: What? crows? SUNNY: why are we here! whats happening, aa Glory: i agree SUNNY: no, i dont want to be part of this Scaleflames: theres this crow, who's name is chipper, whos being ALL EVIL AND TURNING PEOPLE AND DRAGONS TO CROWS. Scaleflames: thats it Clay: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Clay: can i not do this has left the chat SUNNY: i'm with clay has left the chat Tsunami: glory just use your magic death spit Glory: that got Scalet to go into hideing, i bet it would get a crow SparkTheDragon: that may not work. SparkTheDragon: chipper has survived being elecricuted CAW5: CAW CAW6: CAW SparkTheDragon: Thats BAD Unbanned Chipper has joined the chat Chipper: >:) invited crow, and kipper to the chat CAW6: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW (not the magic death spit) has been banned SparkTheDragon: ~ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ~ Tsunami: i'm getting CAW5 ScaleFlames: i'll go for kipper SparkTheDragon: ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP kipper: sure you will crow: CAWCAWCAWCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW (not again!) invited BOOM to the chat has left the chat Tsunami: great job! BOOM: BOOOOOOOOOM has left the chat Kipper: get passed that crater Scaleflames: I can fly over that has invited FireProofWingBindings CAW5:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Scaleflames: GO AWAY WHTY ARNT YOU BURNING, I HATE YOU FIRE PROOF WING BINDINGS has been permanently banned Kipper: i know why they aren't burning Kipper: THEIR FIRE PROOF has invited Starflight Scaleflames: JUST BAN THE STUPID WING BINDINGS Starflight: on it Kipper: NO has muted starflight invited Clay has banned FireProofWingBindings has muted Kipper Clay: i still don't want anything to do with this unmuted Starflight has left the chat has left the chat has banned FastCrow SparkTheDragon: that should be all of them PencilLord: back PencilLord: what did i miss, scaleflames: too much has left the chat Tsunami: i'm done with this has left the chat SparkTheDragon: i'm just going to create a new chat room Scaleflames: Invite me! has joined the chat Narrator: now for the moral of the story Narrator: NEVER INVITE CROWS TO YOUR GROUP CHAT SparkTheDragon: Who are you has left the chat -------------------------------- Cast SparkTheDragon is Investedbore PencilLord is Mani Crow is Chipper chipper is chipper CAW1 is a caw CAW2 are a caw CAW3 are a caw CAW4 are a caw CAW5 are a caw CAW6 are a caw Kipper is the azecoth god of destruction FastCrow is a fast crow Scaleflames is peril from WOF Clay is clay from WOF Tsunami is Tsunami from WOF Glory is Glory from WOF Starflight is Starflight from WOF SUNNY is SUNNY from WOF Narrator is the Narrorator TestDummy0 is a dummy ------------------------------ invited Hornet to the chat SparkTheDragon: take a moment to read it